


Overboard

by klutzy_girl



Category: The Good Place (TV)
Genre: Babies, F/M, Families of Choice, Fluff, Halloween, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-31
Updated: 2018-10-31
Packaged: 2019-07-14 13:13:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16041167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/klutzy_girl/pseuds/klutzy_girl
Summary: The rest of Team Cockroach tries to go overboard when it comes time to celebrate Chidi and Eleanor's daughter's first Halloween.





	Overboard

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Fmnds](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fmnds/gifts).



“Guys, you know Natalia is our baby and not yours, right?” Eleanor asked the rest of the Team Cockroach as they got to work on planning a celebration for the baby’s first Halloween. “Also, it’s Halloween - this isn’t Christmas. And she’s only four months old.”

“Yeah, you’re going a little overboard,” Chidi observed, snaking an arm around his wife.

“She needs to have fun!” Michael adored Natalia and despite the fact that the two of them sometimes worried about a demon taking care of their baby, he was enlisted to help out more often than Jason, Tahani, and Janet because he was surprisingly a good babysitter.

“She won’t even remember this,” Eleanor countered.

An annoyed Michael gently grabbed Natalia out of her arms and then stomped into the living room. “I should go follow him,” Janet told them and did exactly that.

“She’s _our_ baby, although I do prefer to give her back when the time comes,” chimed in Tahani.

“You think we don’t notice you handing her over when she has a dirty diaper?” An amused Eleanor had tried to do the same thing to Chidi but he wouldn’t let her so no one else could either. It was only fair.

Tahani just shrugged. “I am not changing diapers. But we do intend to celebrate all of Miss Natalia’s milestones so just give up already.”

“Yeah, I’m going to DJ!” Jason couldn’t wait - like the others, he loved spoiling Natalia.

“DJ what? She’s a four month old baby so there’s no way you’re throwing her a party - she doesn’t need it.” Chidi didn’t mind that everyone seemed to love his daughter as much as he and Eleanor did, however - it was sweet.

“Please?” begged Tahani.

“No. We can dress her up in a costume and that’s it,” Eleanor firmly declared just as the baby started wailing from the living room. Unsurprisingly, Michael managed to calm her down within three minutes.

“Maybe Janet and I can have a baby so we can party,” Jason mused. 

“That’s a terrible reason to have a baby. Thank God Janet can’t get knocked up.” Eleanor grinned, though, and leaned over to kiss her husband. “I love you.”

“Love you back,” Chidi murmured. Falling in love with this woman had been one of the best accidents of his life - she and Natalia and the rest of the group meant everything to him.

Michael re-entered the kitchen a few minutes landed and returned Natalia to them. “She doesn’t want me to hold her anymore,” he informed them, dejected.

“I think you hurt Uncle Michael’s feelings, little one,” Eleanor stage whispered.

And on Halloween, thanks to the efforts of her aunt and uncles, Natalia was dressed as a pumpkin and went to a few houses to collect candy (for Jason and Eleanor, of course). It was a memory her family cherished forever.


End file.
